Omake Special Cases of Zorobin & Sannami
by zosanaro
Summary: Collab fic by Eleamaya & Quint Nite. AU based on Odacchi's omake. Story #1: Jinginai Time. Crime. Di dunia mafia, tak ada yg bisa dipercayai apalagi menemukan cinta sejati. Kebersamaan itu pun mencapai antiklimaks saat para wanita ini mengambil keputusan.


**Harusnya ini di-**_**publish**_** bulan depan. Tapi karena janji ngadain pertemuan seminggu sekali untuk membahas fic collab akhirnya cerita pertama malah selesai cepat. Begitulah fic ini keketik di tengah kampus tercinta kami berdua XD.**

**Yo, Eleamaya dan Quint Nite mempersembahkan fanfic ini untuk kedua fans pairing yg bersangkutan. Karena kami emang sama-sama doyannya yg **_**oneshot**_** singkat nan **_**fluff g**_**aje #plak –sebenarnya semua fic Zorobin-nya Quint itu bagusnya dijadikan satu fic yg berbentuk kumpulan oneshot seperti fic Sannami-nya Eleamaya biar ga memenuhi **_**entry**_** di FOPI, tapi klo dihapus sayang **_**review**_**-nya ilang–, maka format fanfic collab kami juga bakal seperti itu. Dan fanfic yg ini baru yg pertama dari dua fanfic yg kami rencanakan tulis.**

**Fic ini entah disebut canon atau AU. Kalaupun ini AU maka AU tersebut **_**based on**_** Odacchi. Jadi gini, Odacchi itu membuat semacam crita mini parodi (Omake) yang ia rilis sebagai bonus di setiap Log Book, yaitu sebuah buku yg memuat ringkasan crita **_**manga. **_**Log Book 1: East Blue, ringkasan vol. 1-4. Log Book 2: Sanji, ringkasan vol. 5-7. Log Book 3: Nami, ringkasan vol. 8-10. Dst... Untuk Omake-nya sendiri sih cuma 3-4 halaman doang per buku. Dan itu bisa dicari di internet kok. Bagi yg ga tau, penasaran, dan pengen baca; **_**signup**_** ke www(.)romancedawn(.)co(.)nr, di sana disediakan.**

**Tapi ga semua Omake akan kami proses untuk dijadikan crita khusus dalam fanfic ini. Intinya sih kami cuma akan ambil crita Omake yg ada **_**hint**_** Zorobin-Sannami nya saja atau kemungkinan plot untuk dikembangkan. Dan tiap chapter di sini bisa berbeda genre-nya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story #1<strong>

Omake #3: JINGINAI TIME (_No Respect_)

.

.

Fanfic written by Quint Nite & Eleamaya

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

.

.

Romance/Crime/Angst

_"Di dunia mafia, tak ada yg bisa dipercayai apalagi menemukan cinta sejati. Kebersamaan mesra itu pun mencapai antiklimaks saat para wanita ini mengambil keputusan..."_

* * *

><p><strong>PART I:<strong> Zoroscia Family

(1697 words)

Zoroscia mengambil jasnya dari sofa dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakangnya, memandang seorang wanita yang juga memandang ke arahnya. Dan begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, senyuman muncul di bibir laki-laki itu.

"Robitta, kupercayakan masalah 'itu' padamu. Kau bisa?"

Laki-laki itu bertanya. Nadanya menyiratkan pada masalah yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, masalah tentang bisnis mafia yang sedang bergejolak karena matinya '_godfather_' Gol D. Roger yang tadinya memimpin bisnis itu. Sedangkan Robitta, wanita yang ditanyai oleh Zoroscia, tersenyum anggun misterius.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, untukmu," jawabnya dengan penekanan di bagian akhir, meyakinkan Zoroscia untuk kembali berjalan ke arahnya dan menciumnya singkat.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh bibir Robitta. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Don Luffyone akan mati di tanganmu."

Begitulah lalu Zoroscia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar, bisnisnya telah menunggu. Robitta pun membereskan barang-barangnya dari lemari. Itu tidak sulit karena barangnya hanya sedikit. Lagipula dia tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk mempunyai satupun bagian keluarga Zoroschia, tidak. Satu hal yang ingin dia miliki sudah ada padanya, sesuatu yang transparan dan bahkan terlalu abstrak bagi orang lain untuk melihatnya. Tapi baginya, hal itu sudah cukup. Wanita itu menyentuh bibirnya, lalu mengulum senyuman tipis.

Ciuman itu terasa panas, penuh gairah dan nyata. Terasa seperti sesuatu yang asli dan murni... Tidak, bukan begitu yang dia rasakan, setidaknya begitu yang ada dalam akal sehatnya.

Robitta menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mengiris ulu hatinya. Dia teringat kata-kata seseorang. Kata yang sudah begitu lama, tapi harus terus dia ingat agar tetap konsisten pada janjinya, agar tidak goyah menghadapi Zoroscia yang selalu membuatnya merasa rapuh, merasa begitu mudah terkoyak.

_Semua ini palsu_, dia membatin, mengucapkan setidaknya sepuluh kali kalimat pendek itu dalam hati, lalu memandang sekitarnya, kamar Zoroscia yang bagus dan mewah, kamar Zoroschia yang sudah menjadi kamarnya juga selama dua tahun ini. Kamar ini dibangun dengan darah. Rumah ini dibangun dengan darah, semua kekayaan Zoroscia dibangun oleh darah. Darah orang-orang mati yang pernah merintangi jalan berdarah yang laki-laki itu bangun. Tapi mengapa dia selalu terlihat manis kalau bersamanya?

Kalimat yang salah...

Robitta menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang pintunya terletak di dalam kamar. Ia membasuh mukanya dengan air dan memandang bayangannya di cermin. Bayangan seorang wanita berwajah poker kembali memandangnya, hanya saja kali itu dari matanya tersirat luka.

"Maafkan aku Zoro, ada hal yang harus kulakukan...sendiri." Kepalan tangan Robitta mengeras.

ooOooOooOoo

Gadis berambut oranye itu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju ruang baca. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terburu-buru begitu, sesuatu yang penting dan tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia harus menemukan kepala keluarga Zoroscia, kakaknya sendiri. Dan pada jam seperti ini...

Seharusnya laki-laki itu ada di sekitar ruang baca, atau tepatnya di taman di belakang ruang baca di lantai dua. Tidur.

Bibir Namimore tertekuk ke bawah melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu tengah tertidur di kursi taman, tepat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dan seperti biasanya, kedua lengan Zoroschia tertekuk ke belakang, sebagai bantalan kepalanya, suatu posisi yang sesungguhnya merugikan kalau dipikir-pikir. Posisinya sangat terbuka, mudah apabila ada lawan yang ingin menyerang. Dan Nami memang ingin menyerang. Dia mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi untuk menendang laki-laki itu, kalau dia beruntung, sandal hak tingginya bisa menyentuh wajah Zoroschia. Tapi sayangnya, Nami sering kurang beruntung. Entah insting atau apa, Zoroscia selalu bisa menghindar setiap serangannya. Dan untuk kali itu, tidak ada pengecualian.

"Hiah! Aduh!"

Zoroschia, masih dengan mata tertutup, berhasil menangkap pergelangan kaki Nami, lalu menarik adiknya itu jatuh. Untunglah taman itu berlantaikan rumput yang lembut, yang meski perawatannya susah mengingat tempat itu ada di lantai dua, sangat berguna kalau ada peristiwa begini.

"Hei!" Namimore berteriak protes.

"Kau menganggu tidurku, Nami." Zoroschia menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Salah siapa kau tidur di saat genting begini?" sewot gadis itu, menepuk-nepuk rumput yang menempel di bajunya.

Zorochia menggumam pelan.

"Hei!" tendangan kedua nyaris mendarat. Untungnya gadis itu menyadari kalau serangan fisik tidak ada gunanya. Kakaknya itu kelihatannnya sedang senang. Sedang senang? Dalam keadaan begini?

"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli pada masalah ini, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau harus peduli." Namimore menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kayu sebelah kakaknya, tapi tidak ikut menyandarkan kepala. Dia memandang Zoroschia dengan tidak percaya.

"Dengar, aku mendapat sebuah laporan dari Yosaku kalau baru-baru ini ada pertemuan antara beberapa keluarga mafia di negara ini. Kau tahu kan? Mereka itu mengincar posisi puncak setelah kematian Gol D. Roger. Kalau keadaannya terus begini, bisa saja terjadi perang antara keluarga-keluarga mafia."

"Oh."

Ini bukan respon yang diinginkan Namimore. "Mengapa cuma 'oh'?"

"Kubilang aku tidak peduli."

"Zoroscia!"

Zoro membalas dengan dengkuran pelan, membuat Nami jadi semakin jengkel. Kali ini dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, memandang ruang baca yang sudah tidak kosong lagi. Ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke tempat itu, dan untuk mengenalinya... tidak akan susah untuk Nami. Wanita itu tinggi, terlihat anggun, dan sangat tenang. Robitts tersenyum melihat mereka, lalu melambaikan tangan. Nami tidak membalas lambaian tangan Robitta, dan Zoroschia? Dia sudah tidur untuk melihat Robitta mendekat.

"Dia tidur di sini," kata Robitta

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Nami more datar. Dia bangkit dari kursinya. "Jangan terlalu banyak mempengaruhinya."

"Mempengaruhi Zoro?" Robitta bertanya.

Nami tidak menjawab, dia berjalan keluar taman ruang baca, masih dengan wajah kusut. Yang dia perlukan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat _mood_-nya bagus lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tenang kalau keadaannya seperti ini?

"_Sebentar lagi akan terjadi kerusuhan di negara ini! Kematian bos besar mafia Gol D. Roger akan memicu timbulnya perselisihan antara para keluarga mafia yang ada. Dan dari pihak Luffyone dan Sanjino jelas sudah mengadakan gerakan. Mereka me__lobi__ orang-orang penting dan mulai melakukan operasi malam, menghilangkan orang-orang yang penting dari pihak lainnya. Nam__i-__aniki, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati mulai sekarang."_

Kata-kata Yosaku itu kembali terngiang. _Benarkah berita itu yang dia dengar? Apakah dia harus berhati-hati seperti yang mereka bilang?_

Gadis muda itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat kalau kakaknya dan wanita itu bersama: bermesraan. Bibirnya membentuk cibiran. Wanita itu, meski sudah tinggal bersama mereka selama dua tahun, tidak bisa sepenuhnya ia percayai. Ada satu hal aneh yang menyangkut masa lalu dan tingkah laku seorang Robitta. Dan kali ini, karena menyangkut soal kakaknya, keluarganya, kesetiaan Namimore tidak bisa dibeli, meski dengan permata sekalipun. Dan kali ini, kakaknya yang terlihat kejam dan dingin itu sudah begitu terbutakan oleh Robitta. Jadi, kalau ada yang harus berhati-hati di sini. Itu adalah kepala keluarganya sendiri: Zoroschia.

OoOooOooOoo

Pistol itu terisi penuh, keseluruhannya 6 butir peluru. Zoro tidak meragukan kemampuannya menembak, dan menurutnya 6 peluru terasa seperti terlalu berlebihan. Satu peluru untuk si brengsek Sanjino, satu untuk Usotoja, _sniper_ tekenal itu...mungkin agak susah untuk membunuhnya, tapi dengan kemampuannya ini. Tidak mungkin kalau dirinya yang berakhir di tangan mafia berhidung panjang itu. Dan anak buah Sanjino sendiri... makhluk aneh yang sepertinya bukan manusia itu, sepertinya bukan lawan yang sulit. Satu hal yang pasti, tidak mungkin semua ornag ini melawannya, mereka akan habis untuk saling membunuh sebelum akhirnya dia atau Robitta yang akan membunuh Luffyone, mafia yang menjadi kandidat terkuat menjadi godfather selanjutnya.

_Godfather..._

Laki-laki itu mendengus, seberapa penting arti kata itu sebenarnya? Hanya di depan Robitta dia mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, mungkin juga pada Namimore. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli pada perebutan kekuasaan ini. Hanya saja, rivalnya, Don Sanjino, juga mengincar posisi puncak. Dan untuk itu, dia tidak mau menjadi bawahan Don Sanjino, sampai matipun tidak. Tapi kalau Don Sanjino mati?

Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum. Pasti menyenangkan. Dan untuk itu... Zoroschia punya suatu cara, meski untuk itu dia harus merasa menjadi orang yang begitu licik. Tapi di dunia mafia... semua cara bisa dibenarkan. Dia meletakkan pistolnya di ikat pinggang, sebelum mengambil rokoknya. Lalu matanya berkeliling mencari pemantik. Pemantik? Dimana benda sialan itu?

"Mencari ini?" Sebuah suara yang Zoro kenal. Laki-laki itu menoleh, tepat waktu untuk menangkap sebuah pemantik yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih." Zoro menyunggingkan seringai ketika menyalakan rokoknya, lalu menghisapnya dan menghembuskannya kemudian. Sampai saat itu, gadis berambut jingga itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya, menyimpan pemantik di saku. Namimore hanya memandangnya dengan gusar.

"Jangan mati."

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa bilang begitu? Aku tidak akan mati. Don Sanjino-lah yang akan mati. "

Laki-laki itu memandang adiknya dengan sedikit menyelidik. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau rival bangsatnya itu mengencani adiknya, hubungan sepihak? Entahlah, kadang dia tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi kali ini, bagaimana dengan Namimore sendiri?

Nami tertawa pelan, "Dia yang akan mati. Kau tenang saja."

Gadis itu bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan Zoroscia. Tapi terhenti kemudian, dia melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca lemari, sebuah bayangan kabur di belakang Zoroscia. Tawanya tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum ironis. "Tapi kau juga... jangan mati, apapun yang terjadi." Dan dengan kata itu, dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Namimore, Zoroscia juga berbalik dan melihat Robitta sudah bersandar di pintu kamar mereka. Ia pun mendekatinya, melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada pinggang Robitta dan membawanya masuk. Zoroscia melepas mantelnya dan merenggangkan dasinya sementara Robitta menghadap ke meja riasnya. Wanita itu membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan sesuatu benda yang sudah lama dipersiapkannya, dan tak terasa hari itu tinggal besok. Ia menyentuh laras pistolnya perlahan. Kata-kata yang didengarnya dari Namimore tadi seperti menyinggungnya. Membuatnya ingin menyangkal sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa.

"Don Zoroscia..." Robitta berkata, membuat laki-laki yang dipandangnya menoleh.

"Ngg?"

Robitta mengacungkan pistol yang dipegangnya, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku membawa pistol, kuisi 4 peluru. Secepat apapun kau bergerak, aku masih bisa membunuhmu. Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Zoroscia memandangnya dengan heran, dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Robitta?"

"Berapa lama aku tinggal di sini bersamamu?" tanya Robitta, dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Dua tahun."

"Dan kau mempercayaiku?" tanyanya heran. "Kau masih tidak mengeluarkan pistolmu."

"Aku tidak akan menodongkan pistol untuk wanitaku." Zoroscia mengangkat bahu, dia bahkan duduk di kasur ukuran _king size_-nya, merokok. Laki-laki itu memandang Robitta yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri, mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Kau membuat ini menjadi sulit, Zoroscia."

"Peluru itu untukku atau Luffyone?"

Robitta mengerutkan dahi. Dia berjalan mendekati Zoroscia, lalu membungkuk untuk mencium dahinya. "Aku mau kau lebih waspada padaku, jangan sampai kau lengah, atau kau bisa mati," uapnya menodongkan pistol itu ke pelipis Zoro.

Zoroscia tersenyum, memegang bahu Robitta dan merengkuh tubuh ramping itu, membelai rambut _raven_-nya. "Aku tahu dirimu, Robitta. Kurasa kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu padaku. Aku benar, kan?"

Robitta tidak menjawab, ia menjatuhkan pistolnya di ranjang, dan memejamkan matanya.

_Kalau saja kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, Zoroscia...__mungkin sebaiknya kau membunuhku sekarang._

* * *

><p><strong>PART II:<strong> Don Sanjino x Namimore

(1519 Words)

Malam itu, waktunya bagi bar tengah menggeliat. Mereka yang mungkin lelah setelah bekerja, pertemuan untuk memperingati hari-hari tertentu, muda-mudi yang bercengkerama, atau pun para eksekutif yang memiliki tamu untuk dijamu; mereka semua tengah menikmati tenggakan _wine_ yang kuat. Dan tak terkecuali seorang pengunjung yang tengah menunggui seseorang.

Ia bukan peminum. _Cocktail _di gelas sampanyenya yang ia pesan sebelumnya tadi masih terisi utuh. Namun ia pengonsumsi barang adiktif lainnya, terlihat di asbaknya ada lima puntung rokok dengan desain yang sama pada _filter_-nya, King Ground. Sebaliknya, ia tahu kalau bar tersebut adalah tempat favorit gadis yang sedang ditunggunya itu. Ya, seorang gadis, dilihat dari buket bunga yang ia kepit di salah satu lengannya. Dulu gadis itu masih jarang kemari sendirian. Kakaknya yang sesama peminum itu yang mengenalkan bar ini. Dan jujur, sang perokok itu tidak suka jika harus bertemu dengan kakaknya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia rela demi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Meski kemudian bar itu kacau karena para pengunjung kerap melihat perkelahian dua kepala mafia, sang kakak pada akhirnya lebih memlih hari dan waktu yang lain untuk berpisah dengan jam kedatangan adiknya.

"Kalau bukan karena nona Namimore yang masih mengizinkan Anda datang kemari, saya pasti sudah mengusir Anda," kata seorang bartender. "Anda tahu bar ini adalah langganan keluarga Zoroscia sejak lama dan Tuan Zoroscia sudah memerintahkan bos untuk melarang Anda masuk, Tuan Don Sanjino."

Sanjino menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Siapa pun juga tahu kalau Marimo sialan itu tak berkutik terhadap adiknya, apalagi bos kecilmu."

"Yang penting, bagi masyarakat kecil seperti kami, tidak ada perkelahian lagi di sini," lanjutnya.

"Mulai besok, aku yang akan menguasai daerah ini," timpal Sanjino. "Kau boleh lega."

Yang dimaksud Sanjino adalah pertemuan besar tiga keluarga mafia di kediaman Luffyone. Sudah beberapa kali mereka mengadakan pertemuan, sudah beberapa kali pula mereka bersitegang dengan para penegak hukum karena saling bentrok . Dan besok harus diakhiri. Hampir setiap saat ada pemicu ke arah sana tapi mereka masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Mungkin besok tidak. Karena itulah sebelum saat itu tiba, bagi Sanjino, malam ini adalah sebuah pertemuan yang tak kalah penting.

"Oh, Nona Namimore, silakan duduk," sapa bartender itu ramah saat melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga pendek berjalan mendekati meja bar. "Hendak pesan apa?"

"Ah~ Namimore-swaaan," kata Sanjino dengan mata berbentuk hati sambil menyodorkan buket bunganya.

Yang disapa pun mengambil buket itu dan duduk di sebelah Sanjino, memang dialah gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya. "_Break shot_, seperti biasa."

"Ditunggu," jawab sang _bartender _lalu segera meraciknya.

Namimore memperhatikan gerakan sang _bartender _yang beratraksi di depannya. Ia pun meminumnya setelah disodorkan. Dan Sanjino pun menikmati gerakan gadis itu dalam setiap tegukannya. Memang bukan cara minum yang elegan seperti dirinya yang selalu menyantap hidangan apapun dengan sempurna, tapi ciri khas Namimore yang seperti itu ia suka. Tetesan yang tumpah melampaui bibirnya dan mengalir turun ke lehernya itu sangat seksi di matanya.

"Aku bisa menyajikan yang lebih nikmat untukmu," kata Sanjino lembut begitu Namimore usai meminumnya.

Namimore pun meletakkan gelasnya. "Aku tahu tapi ini bukan di 'istana'mu, Sanjino."

"Kau gadis pembohong yang manis," ucap Sanjino tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lebih suka menikmati racikannya daripada racikanku."

Namimore menghela napas. Siapa pun di kota ini tahu bahwa di balik bisnis ilegalnya, Sanjino adalah seorang koki nomor satu di kelasnya. Dan itu termasuk mencakup pengetahuannya akan minuman keras. "Aku tak bisa sering-sering ke rumahmu, Sanjino. Kau tahu itu. Atau Zoroscia akan..."

Sanjino memotong ucapannya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, sayang?"

"Sinting kau!" jitaknya.

Sanjino pun hanya menggelak tawanya.

"Hentikan tawa palsumu itu," sela Namimore.

Sanjino pun berhenti tertawa setelah diperintahkan begitu. "Kau memang mengerti diriku."

Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Namimore semakin kesal. Justru dirinya tak mengerti kenapa pria di hadapannya itu selalu punya banyak kalimat alasan untuk mengelak apa yang sebenarnya tengah dirasakannya. Sanjino sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua selama ini berjalan. Pria sialan itu selalu bisa membaca hati wanita, pikir Namimore. Ia bahkan sudah lama tahu bahwa Namimore hanya memanfaatkannya tidak lebih. Yang gadis itu pikirkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Sanjino tak ingin mendengar terusan kalimatnya bahwa Namimore lebih takut Zoroscia berbuat macam-macam terhadap dirinya. Meskipun sebagai adik yang akrab dengannya ia mengontrol keuangan Zoroscia yang sering membuat kakaknya itu tak berkutik, bagaimana pun Namimore sadar bahwa Zoroscia adalah kepala mafia kejam yang tak segan-segan menembakkan peluru untuk pengikut yang sudah dianggap tak berguna baginya dan Namimore sudah sering melihat pemandangan itu. Ia memang besar di keluarga mafia, ia bahkan suka mengancam orang di kasta bawahnya, tapi ia masih sering memohon seperti anak kecil pada Zoroscia untuk melindungi adik perempuannya dengan dalih lemah dan cantik itu saat terkepung di tengah bentrokan.

Tapi Zoroscia juga tahu niat Namimore yang sesungguhnya karena sudah hapal wataknya dari kecil itu. Yang adiknya incar dari Sanjino hanya pelayanan istimewanya saja karena pria itu memang tergila-gila padanya. Namimore diperlakukan seolah sudah menjadi Nyonya Besar di kediaman Sanjino. Dan jika Zoroscia berhasil membunuh musuh bebuyutannya itu, ia menjanjikan bahwa harta Sanjino akan dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Namimore. Kakak beradik itu sudah membuat kesepakatan. Bagi Namomore, keluarga adalah yang terpenting.

Dan begitulah mereka bertiga sama-sama tahu. Inilah yang membuat Namimore tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sanjino terhadap dirinya sampai detik ini. Mungkin Zoroscia sudah menemukan pendamping yang tepat saat wanita berambut raven bernama Robitta resmi masuk menjadi anggota keluarga mereka sejak dua tahun lalu. Namun sebagaimana ia tak sepenuhnya mempercayai kemanisan Robitta di depan kakaknya, gadis berambut jingga itu juga tak percaya cinta sejati, apalagi di dunia mafia seperti ini yang penuh intrik, saling menjegal di belakang, dan sulit menemukan orang yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Bahkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika para kepala mafia memiliki banyak wanita penghibur di samping mereka bukan? Don Luffyone contohnya.

Yeah, meskipun ia sudah bercinta berkali-kali dengan Sanjino, Namimore masih belum bisa mengeluarkan perasaan itu. Ia tak keberatan Sanjino menginginkannya, ia anggap itu bagaikan simbiosis mutualisme. Dan Namimore menunjukkan kelasnya, tak mau dipandang sama dengan wanita penghibur rendahan yang lain; ia juga beri perlakuan spesial pada Sanjino. Namun ia meyakini bahwa permainan cintanya sekarang sudah masuk ke tahap rumit dan ia ingin keluar dari situ. Harusnya, Sanjino hanya pria bodoh yang terjerat cinta tapi siapa kini yang justru tak bisa lepas darinya?

Oleh karena itu, kali ini Namimore pun tak ingin memasang topeng lagi dan langsung bicara _to the point_.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Namimore setelah jeda.

"Tentu," jawab Sanjino.

"Jika memang pertemuan besok adalah yang terakhir, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Sebelum kau menembak Zorocia, sudah pasti ia akan menyuruhku untuk menghadapimu dan kau sudah siap mati?"

Sanjino terdiam sejenak. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kemudian sebelum menjawab, "Aku lebih rela mati di tanganmu daripada di tangan Marimo keparat itu."

"Itulah yang tidak kusuka darimu," kilah Namimore. "Aku lebih suka pria berambisi, mereka yang berambisi menaklukkan daerah ini untuk menjadi raja mafia atau mafia nomor satu seperti Don Luffyone ataupun Zoroscia sendiri. Mereka yang bisa menjanjikan kekayaan dan kejayaan untuk masa depanku."

"Kau memang Namimore-ku," jawab Sanjino. "Dan aku semakin cinta dirimu yang seperti itu."

Menyebalkan, batin Namimore. Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Sadar tidak sih kalau kau pun memiliki apa yang tidak mereka punya untuk memikatku? Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Siapa yang bilang bahwa cinta, perhatian, dan ketulusan itu lebih penting daripada kekayaan dan kejayaan? Itu bukan seorang Namimore!

Sialan, aku tak mau terjerat pesonanya lebih lama, pikirnya lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia memanggil sang _bartender_. "Masukkan ke tagihan Zorocia seperti biasa," ujarnya.

"Baik, _Ma'am_."

Namimore lalu menoleh pada Sanjino. "Kupikir pembicaraan kita sudah usai. Sampai ketemu besok, Sanjino." Ia pun menggeser kursi dan berbalik, sebelum langkah kedua dan seterusnya, ia berbalik sekali lagi ke arah Sanjino. "Ah, terima kasih bunganya. Kau selalu manis."

Sanjino masih terus menyandarkan dagunya di kedua punggung tangan saat Namimore melangkah cepat menjauhi _bar_ _lounge_. Ia pun sampai ke tepi jalan di mana ia memarkir mobilnya. Tapi sesaat saat memasukkan kunci mobil ke lubang kunci pintu, sebuah pikiran masih mengganggunya. Ia menatap buket bunga di tangan kirinya. Lihat, ia bahkan tak mengejarku, batinnya.

Ambisi. Ya, Namimore tak sadar ia ternyata masih mengharapkan ambisi Sanjino untuk terus mendapatkan hatinya itu tidak surut. Bukankah ia menyukai pria berambisi?

Dan, saat sempat terdiam beberapa menit itulah ia merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Aku tak bisa tak mengejarmu," bisik Sanjino di telinga kiri Namimore, menghembuskan aroma tembakau yang menyeruak dari napas mulutnya meski sudah tak mengigit rokoknya. "Tidak sampai ujung waktuku."

Namimore tak ingin mengaku kalah. Ia bisa saja memutus waktu hidup Sanjino detik itu juga dengan pistol yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya daripada harus menunggu besok dan membuat perasaannya semakin terombang-ambing demikian.

_Sanjino brengsek, kubunuh kau sekarang!_

Begitulah Namimore mengumpatnya dalam hati sambil perlahan menjauhkan jemari kanannya yang tak menggenggam bunga dari resleting tas dan justru berbalik menyentuh lengan pria pirang itu. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri menghadap Sanjino. Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Setelah itu berlanjut saling memangsa bagian dalam mulut masing-masing, mencampur segala ekstrak tembakau dan tangerin yang ada, sampai kepala Namimore terbenam dalam kepala Sanjino dilihat dari pantulan kaca jendela mobil. Tampak begitu liar tapi juga menggairahkan bagi mereka berdua. Hasrat itu tak bisa dipendam.

Malam ini, Namimore pun bertekad akan memberikan kesempatan itu sekali lagi. Ia tak bisa menampik bahwa malam itu ia begitu menginginkan Sanjino. Ya, hanya sekali lagi. Persembahan yang terbaik dari dirinya sesekali untuk membalas perlakuan Sanjino selama ini.

_Untuk terakhir kali ini saja, Sanjino... aku benar-benar tak akan ragu lagi untuk menarik pelatuk besok._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canon Note: Dalam Omake aslinya, Zoroscia memang merokok seperti Sanjino. Hanya Luffyone yang menghisap cerutu (persis Crocodile deh). <strong>

**Crita Omake-nya sendiri mengisahkan pertemuan keluarga mafia di kediaman Luffyone lalu saling bunuh. Keluarga Don Zoroscia terdiri dari Zoro sendiri, Nami, dan Robin. Keluarga Don Sanjino terdiri dari Sanji sendiri dan Chopper. Sedangkan keluarga Don Lufyone terdiri dari Luffy sendiri dan Usopp.**

**Kronologisnya: Zoro menembak Usopp. Luffy menembak Chopper. Nami menembak Sanji (dan mati ga elit dgn mata berbentuk hati XD). Nami lalu mati bahagia di tumpukan uang dalam brankas rahasia entah milik siapa (sama ga elitnya dgn Sanji dengan mata berbentuk Berry =_=') Robin menembak Zoro tapi ternyata dalam waktu bersamaan ia juga tertembak oleh Zoro. Dan Luffyone-lah pemenangnya! Tapi di depan kuburan semuanya ntar dia nangis kangen wkwkwkwk...**

**Eleamaya: **Engg... (_membaca-baca lagi dari atas_) Kok rasanya aneh?

**Quint: **Huwaaa, maafkan Quint yg bikin cerita ngaco ga layak publish bgini, Elea-nee... *pundung*

**Eleamaya: **Bukan begitu. Rasanya aneh Jinginai Time yg super parodi ngakak itu jadi fic berat gini. Pengkianatan, cinta, errr...entahlah, aku bilang itu hubungan yang rumit. Ya, sudahlah, itu semua salah ideku sih =_='. Punyaku bahkan lebih gaje karena ada OC-nya sgala. Chapter depan giliran Monster Time yang akan kita nistakan.

**Quint:** *pasrah* Kalau gitu terserah apa kata pembaca deh...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NUMPANG PASANG PENGUMUMAN<strong>_

_IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Award) adalah ajang penghargaan fanfiksi yang diadakan setahun sekali. Di IFA 2011, kalian bisa menominasikan fanfic-fanfic yang dipublish sejak tanggal 1 November 2010-30 September 2011. . Namanya aza Award, masih ga ngerti Award itu apa? Award bukan lomba, ini bukan ajang membuat fanfic, tapi MENOMINASIKAN fanfic yang sudah ada (sudah dipublish) sejak tenggat waktu yang udah disebutkan di atas._

_Nah, bulan Oktober sudah dekat, artinya waktu kalian untuk berpartisipasi dalam menominasikan juga semakin dekat! Ayo, ikut berpartisipasi! Tahun lalu, FOPI menang satu lho di Best Canon/IC. Tahun ini, kita meriahkan IFA 2011 supaya makin banyak fic dari FOPI yang menang XDb. Dan jangan lupa pilih FOPI sebagai Best Fandom ya~ Harus lho! Wajib! #ditendang._

_Sign,_

_Eleamaya & Hana Suzuran (Zosanaro) as FOPI's Public Relation 2011_


End file.
